Kidney failure due to end-stage renal disease is escalating at an alarming rate, motivating renal investigators and clinicians to identify research priorities and impediments in the search for better ways to prevent and treat renal disease. There is a crucial need for increases in resources and manpower in research in kidney disease. An impediment to renal research has been dwindling resources and loss of protected time to devote to their research in the face of an ever-increasing demand for further exploration of research ideas. There is a significant need and market potential for readily available reagents and tissue products from established models and human cases of renal disease. To address this deficit, Probetex was founded as a "Renal Research Resource Company" to create a repository of" off-the-shelf' tissue products from renal disease to provide readily available samples and help investigators to quickly and efficiently explore their research ideas on established and standardized models or identified cases of human renal disease. This Phase I application focuses on a line of sheep antibodies produced by Probetex that induce three classical immune models of human renal disease in the rat that have been widely used by the research community and represent salient pathological features observed in human renal disease: Mesangial Proliferative Glomeruonephritis (anti-Thy-1), Immune-mediated Crescentic Glomernlonephritis and Interstitial Nephritis (anti-GBM), and Membranous Nephropathy (anti-FxlA). This grant allows the company to verify the histopathological characteristics of each model and to produce and validate tissue products (tissue sections, protein lysates, purified RNA, and prefabricated Western and Northern blots) for potential commercialization. Probetex will develop a strategy for the manufacture of multiple tissue arrays of these products for comparison analysis of samples of different diseases in the same application. As part of the long-range goal, a plan for Phase II will be developed to expand the scope of products available in the repository by large-scale development, tissue procurement and out-sourcing strategies. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]